fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yokyo Inori
Yokyo Inori is a Mahou Tsuaki Pretty Cure! OC created by Mint Spades. Inori transforms into Cure Hope. Personality Inori is an upbeat girl with an exsessive knowledge of shojo tropes and reverse harmes with a love for cosplaying. She is often descibed as dense, taking almost a day to figure out Eiko's manipulation. Ever with this, she is headstrong and never lets bad things bring her down. She never really argues with others unless set off, which is rather had to do. She enjoys fawning over Eiko, no matter what protests. She does have her graceful side, often attracting the attention of others, as it's a large character change. History Appearance In her civilian form, Inori has light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She has straight bangs, with two strands of hair that are loose. She has gold eyes that are filled with light, and long lashes, and a constant blush on her cheeks. She wears a yellow dress with white stripes, black socks that go just past her knees and creme colored flats with ankle straps. As Cure Hope, her hair grows longer and is held in twintails. Her hair color stays the same, but her eyes are a vibrant yellow. She sports a orange headband with a small yellow hat with a wing. There is a white frill under the hat. She wears a shoulderless yellow dress, and yellow puffs that sit at the top of her upperarm, in the middle is an orange bow with a yellow gemstone attached to it. Around her stomach is a pastel orange piece of fabric held with two orange bows in the front. The seond half of her dress is pastel orange skirt, which is longer on the right side. The skirt has two yellows layers. She wears short light yellow gloves with two loose gold braceclets on each wrist. She wears black socks and pastel yellow ankle boots, with two loose gold anklets. In her Ruby Style form, her hair is held in two ponytails on the same side. Her headband is now red. She wears a sleevess red dress with a black petticoat underneath it. She wears a black collar with a small red bow, with a red stone in the center. She wears black sleeves, trimmed with a red band. She wears black socks that go past her knees with red shoes with ankle straps that have a small heel. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is in two braided twintails, with two ribbons hanging from them. Her headband turns a dark blue and a trail of pearls hang from her hat. She wears a light blue tanktop with a white collar around it. She wears a large piece of blue fabric around her waist, secured on her left side with a blue stone. She wears open toe shoes with a small heel, and two gold bracelets on each arm and a gold anket on her left leg. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is down with a braid on each side, secured with a yellow bow. Her headband and hat stay the same, with a yellow rock candy on the hat. She wears a flowy yellow dress, with an orange band around her waist and flowy orange sleeves. A yellow bow sits on the side of each sleeve. A white petticoat is under her dress. She wears orange heels, with ribbons wrapping just past her ankles. A loose gold bracelet hangs from her left wrist. Cure Hope Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks Etymology Yokyo (要求) translates to request, a way to politely or formally ask for something. Inori (祈り) translates to prayer ''Cure Hope ''refers to a feeling of expectation and desire for someething to happen Trivia *Even though a pretty cure oc, Inori was orignially going to be for a seperate series with Heartful Echo. The series is still known happen but with different cures *Inori has an entire closet of cosplay outfits *Inori always falls asleep exactly at midnight, no exceptions *Her blood type is A *She makes friends extremely easily **Yet makes enemies the same way *Flowers always appear when she's talking, which often annoys Eiko. *Her cure name was going to be Cure Prayer Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OCs Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Cures Category:User:Mint Spades